Where We Came From
by whoiwasthen1223
Summary: "Don't you remember me Donald? I'm only the single-best bionic child you've ever made. Oh, silly me. You tried to erase my existence. By leaving me to die." Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Daily." I smiled and presented a cheery exterior, while my mind screamed _Just give me a seat already!_

Mrs. Hanger just waved her hand absentmindedly at an empty seat, next to a boy with brown blonde hair. Something about him just screamed familiarity, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I scrambled to my seat, desperate for some much needed ambiguity. A sigh of relief escaped my lips against my will. I had almost glitched out while the stress of everybody's stares built up inside me. The burning between my shoulder blades receded thankfully. The strange boy leaned over and whispered

"My names Chase Davenport." Almost immediately, my back straightened and my pulse raced. _No. No no no no no. No. It can't_ be... I swallowed thickly and turned to him with an easy going smile

"April. And nice to meet you. I'm new." I laughed bitterly. "But I guess you already knew that." His presence threw me off. I know I had wanted to meet them my whole life, but now I just felt stone cold fear, creeping into my bones. To take my mind off of it, I tried to throw myself into the lesson. Sadly, with my super intelligence, trigonometry just wasn't holding my attention. On the edge of consciousness, a fire-alarm like sound jolted me awake. I tried to hide my discomfort and I stumbled to the door in a haze of pain. I tried to close my eyes, just for a moment, but I ran straight into someone I couldn't see, in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Errrr, mmmmmhhhhhhfllleeerrgg." I made unladylike grunts to myself as I untangled my self from who I know identified as Chase. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm just tired and I'm sorry and the bells just-" He cut me off and offered me a hand.

"Give you headaches? I know. Me too." As I grabbed his hand, I felt a jolt of electricity run from my wrist to my elbow. He must have felt it too, because he pulled away.

"Oh yeah, no I'm fine." I said, waving away his concerns as I lurched toward the door of the lunch room. But I guess the stress of the moving and changing schools again had finally reached its limit. I felt a familiar burning in my eyes. "Oh no. No no no no." I muttered.

He came closer." Are you OK?!" This time I couldn't answer him because my ice vision burst a shivery blue ray onto his feet, fussing him to the floor, and I passed out, Greg fading to black.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing scarier than waking up with three people you don't know looming over you, is...just kidding. There is nothing scarier!I tried to scream but my mouth was dry and my throat soar. My next line of defenses was to kick them, and run away, but my arms and legs were bolted to the table. Adrenalin pounded through me and I bunched up my muscles, preparing to use my super strength to rip out the restraints when one of them spoke.

"Your bionics won't work on us." I actually looked at his face, and realized who it was.

"Ch-cha-chase!" I managed to croak out. He smiled at his two accomplices, a taller boy and a girl with sandy hair like his.

"That's right. Don't try to deny it." He sneered. "We know your bionic. We did a full CAT scan on you." Even through chapped lips and a dry mouth, i started hyperventilating rapidly. By now I was shaking, full on cowering mode, and low in behold, Mr D walked in. My mind screamed at me and I bucked furiously at the restraints.

"Who? What-you!" He stuttered. with one powerful cracking noise, I ripped free of the shackles and rose into the air, my bionic wings gliding softly out from underneath my shoulder blades. I could feel the electricity from my bionics ripple through my hair.

"No. Never again Donald Daily."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone pulled their eyes away from my wings and tried to look me in the eyes. I swear to god, even Mr. D was shaking in his sneakers. I felt a little bad for Chase and his accomplices, but this was beyond them. "Are these kids yours? Did you do this? How could you? Who are they?" Donald raked his eyes from me to the other kids.

"That would be Chase, Adam, and Bree. They came...after you." I spread my arms, ready to use my telekinesis to capture him when I felt something sharp hit my back and a warm feeling spread across my spine. Suddenly my bionics deactivated and I began to fall. The boy he had pointed out as Adam reached out his arms and caught me mid fall. He set me down on the table again, and I began to shake.

"Who ARE you?!"


End file.
